The Wrong Side
by joshm1003
Summary: Blaze and his friends try to capture the mysterious thief, and they think that they're helping the right side... or so they thought. will they realize it in time or will it be too late?   DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of sirens going off. As I looked out of my window in my room and saw a small black car racing off into the distance with multiple police cars chasing after it. I immediately pulled out my phone and called my group of friends to help stop that car for whatever it may have done.

About 10 minutes later I met up with my group of friends, Jack, Billy, Steve, and Jessica, and we soon took off in our motorcycles to go help the police. I had a feeling that I knew where that car was headed for some reason, so the rest of the group followed my lead.

We drove all the way to a deserted warehouse deep in the city. When we arrived, I spotted the black car in the alleyway to the left so we stopped and got off our motorcycles.

"Where are we?" asked Jessica.

"We're at the abandoned warehouse deep in Kavala." replied Jack. "But why here out of all places Blaze?"

"I just had a feeling that we needed to go here and look," I pointed to the black car, "There's the car that was being chased by the police. He must've escaped from them and gone into this building. Let's go inside."

We walked up to the dark and mysterious warehouse and I told them to pull out their pistols just in case. When we got to the front door, we opened the door and it creaked very loudly.

"Dang it, why did that have to be so loud!" Billy whispered.

We started to search the rooms around the entrance but we couldn't find anything so far.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Steve said.

"We'll be fine Steve." Jessica replied.

"Quiet guys! We gotta be quiet if we wanna keep the element of surprise." I whispered loudly.

"Well its too late for that." a dark and sinister voice said.

**Thats the 1****st**** chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who said that?" I yelled out while cocking my pistol.

"You need to learn not to trespass where you don't belong." the voice said.

None of us could tell where the voice was coming from because the warehouse was very tall and the voice echoed across the walls.

"Show yourself!" Jack yelled out.

Suddenly there was a gun shot and Billy suddenly cried out in pain.

"Billy!" We all yelled.

"I'll be fine, its just a flesh wound." he replied.

"Now get out of here and don't come back or I'll kill you!" the voice yelled out.

We left the warehouse as soon as possible, but of coarse we would come back. We would just have to wait for Billy to get healed and to be more prepared. Luckily, Billy was still able to ride his motorcycle home so we didn't have to leave it behind. We then arrived at our meeting place we called Rhodes and we discussed what to do once Billy was healed.

"It won't be that long, Its just a shoulder wound." Billy said.

"Well hopefully that's the case," I replied, "But in the meantime we have to come up with a plan so the same thing won't happen twice."

"So we are going back there?" Steve asked worriedly. We all nodded. "But he told us not to or he'll kill us!" Steve replied.

"But we have to help the police, that's what we do." I replied.

"Yes, I know that but we don't even know what he did. It could just be something small and we could be risking our lives for basically nothing." said Steve.

"That is true. Blaze, we have to be smart about this too." Jack said.

"I know, but it had to be something big for that many cops to be chasing him." I replied.

"How many cop cars were there Blaze?" Jessica asked.

"There was maybe 10-15 cops chasing after him, and a couple were the cop minivans."

"Wow, that's a lot. What did that guy do to get that many cops following him?" Billy said.

"I don't know, but it had to be something big. I think we should ask the police what he did before we do anything else." I replied.

"Yeah, that would be the best thing for right now." said Billy. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"We should get some rest now. Its getting late." Jessica said.

"Ok. And Billy, you should get some extra rest so that wound can heal. You need to be healthy so before we can do anything else since your our specialist." I said.

"I will. Thanks for the concern." Billy replied.

"Goodnight everyone." I said.

"Goodnight." Everyone replied.

And with that, everyone went off to their own house to get some sleep for the day ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up earlier than usual this morning and since I still had over an hour before we were going to meet at Rhodes so I went for an early walk in the city. After about half an hour of walking, I started to think of why the mysterious man said that if we came back there that he would kill us. What was he hiding there?

"It must be pretty important if he's willing to kill us just for trespassing," I thought. "Well whatever it is, we have to get it back before he can use it."

After I finished my walk, I headed over to Rhodes to meet up with my team. I got there just a little bit early so I had to wait for them to get here. They all arrived about 10 minutes later and we started to discuss what to do. We concluded to just ask their police friends what that mysterious guy did.

We took off on our motorcycles and we arrived at the police station and we went towards the back where our friends normally were.

"Hey fellas, what can I do for you today?" Jarvas asked.

"We would like to know what that huge chase was about yesterday that involved about 10-15 cops." I replied.

"Oh yes that. Well I need to have some money before I give you that information." said Jarvas.

"Of coarse, same old Jarvas, always trying to get as much money as possible." I said sarcastically.

"Yep, that's your old pal Jarvas for you." he said while laughing.

"How much do you want?" I said.

"I think about $50 dollars would do it." Jarvas said.

"You sure know how to rip people off." I replied jokingly.

"Yes I sure do," Jarvas said laughing while I handed him the money. "Thank you very much. Now back to business. I was told that a masked man came into our station and stole some confidential information that would help save a whole bunch of people." he told me.

"What kind of information was it?" I replied.

"I'll need another $50 if you want that info." Jarvas said.

"Another 50? Geez. Well I guess I have no choice. Here you go," I said while handing him the money.

"Thank you, you're too kind." Jarvas said jokingly.

"Now what kind of information did he steal ?" I asked.

"It was a secret code that we were going to give to the person delivering the product." he replied.

"What product?"

"Its a special type of medicine that was just created a couple weeks ago, and it would make a person live for another 30 years. We were going to make a set day for everyone in the state to take the medicine, then with that new medicine and everyone living for at least another 30 years, we would be known as the best state to ever live!" Jarvas said.

"Oh wow, that's a very special medicine," I replied, "But what would that man want with that code?"

"I don't know, but we think he might just want to stop this medicine from ever being delivered. For what reason, we don't know." replied Jarvas.

"Well thanks for the information Jarvas." I said

"Anytime." He replied.

"Well I have to go now. I'll see you later Jarvas."

"Ok, bye." he replied.

As I left, Jarvas thought to himself, "_I think that might've been the first time that I lied to Blaze. I had to though if I wanted to keep our plan a secret. That medicine does the exact opposite," he laughed while thinking that, "I just hope that Blaze and his friends don't get too much involved in this. I don't want to kill them, but if they try to mess up the plan then I'll have no choice."_

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So now what do we do?" asked Steve once we got back to Rhodes.

"Well we obviously gotta go back to that warehouse and get back that code from the guy." replied Jack.

"Yeah I know that, but I mean how do we do that?" said Steve.

"Got any plans Blaze?" Billy asked.

"Yes I do. First of all, we need to know where the different entrances in the warehouse are." I replied.

"And how do we do that?" Jessica asked.

"Jess, since you're the best at spying, you'll go and spy on this guy. I want to know if and when he leaves, where he goes and when he comes back. And while you're doing that I want you to also see if you can find the different entrances too. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah I can do that." she replied.

"Ok good. Jack and Steve, while she's doing that, I want you to get all the weapons and equipment all set so when the time comes we'll be ready." I said and they both nodded. "Billy, I want you to rest up this week so you can be 100% when we're ready to go." He nodded also. "We'll meet back here in a week, then we'll come up with a more indepth plan once we have all the information we need. Everyone clear?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement and then left to go do their assigned tasks.

The next week went by pretty quickly as I tried to get as much information as possible. Jess found her mission to be fairly easy and she brought all the info back to me. Jack and Steve got all the weapons and equipment they needed with ease, and Billy is now fine so we're now able to carry out our plan.

"Ok, so first, we're not taking our motorcycles, we're gunna take a black minivan. Once we get close we'll park the car in a dark alleyway close by but not close enough that he'll be able to spot us. We'll go mobile from there with all our stuff to the place. Jack and Steve, you'll go in through the front door and throw a couple smoke grenades so you can get through easily, but be very careful because he'll probably be there."

"Does he never leave his house Jess?" Billy asked.

"No, he only left once the whole week so we can almost be sure that he's expecting us to come back sometime. Sorry, we forgot that you weren't here to discuss with us that one time." Jess replied.

"Oh ok. And it's fine, I'll just go with the flow." Billy said.

"Now back with the plan," I said before they could finish their conversation, "When we hear the smoke grenades go off, that's when me and you come in Billy. We'll split up and put a C4 on each of the sides. Once we do that, we'll meet up at the back entrance and detonate them one by one, and then we'll enter through the back so he'll be confused. Once you hear the explosions Jess, you'll enter through the secret entrance on the right side and try to find out where he's hidden the code."

"Ok, I can do that." she replied.

"Now Jack and Steve, since you two are the distractions, you might lose your lives in this. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." I said.

"Blaze, we've been through this a lot. We've put our life on the lines many times and we're a team and teams stick together no matter what." said Jack while Steve nodded.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"No problem." they replied.

"So are you guys all ready for this?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Then lets go!"

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the ppl that reviewed (on the other website), I really appreciate it! **

**Srry about not having much detail, this is my 1st real story so I wasn't thinking about it. And actually no, I haven't thought this thru, I've been just going with the flow haha. Thanks for mentioning those things, I'll definitely work on them. Thanks again for the reviews! =D**

Today was the day we were going to carry out the plan. Everyone was all set and ready to go. Steve was in charge of carrying all the equipment while everyone else carried the weapons. Jack had an M16 with a thermal scope, Steve had a Famas with a thermal scope also, Billy had an Aug H-Bar with a silencer, Jess had an Ak74u with a silencer, and I had a Commando with a silencer and red dot sight, and all of us had an M9 pistol as our backup gun. Once we had everything packed in the car, we set off and left to carry out our plan.

"_I hope this plan works out," I thought, "And I really hope that all of us come back today."_

Once we got close to the warehouse, we parked the car in an alleyway close by and continued on foot. When we got close enough, we split into our little groups and got into position.

"You ready for this Steve?" Jack asked when they were ready.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous though." Steve replied.

"Don't worry, You'll be fine." said Jack.

"I sure hope so." replied Steve.

"We will. Now are you ready?" Jack said.

"Ready." replied Steve

"Ok. In 3, 2, 1, Go!" said Jack as he threw in a smoke grenade and entered the building.

When we heard the smoke grenades go off, Billy and me went into our positions and set the C4's in place. We met at the back entrance and were about to set off the C4's when we heard firing inside.

"That's Steve, I hope they're gunna be ok." said Billy.

"Yeah, me too." I replied, "You ready?"

"Ready as can be." Billy replied.

"Ok, let's go." I said as I set off the explosives. As soon as I did, we heard gun fire that wasn't any of our guns and was firing really fast.

"What type of gun is that?" asked Billy who was scared of whatever gun that was.

"I don't know but we have to be extra careful now and just hope that we all make it back." I replied.

When Jess heard the explosion, she entered through the secret entrance carefully and started looking for wherever the code was hidden. She looked everywhere for it but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Where could it be?" she said after about 10 minutes of searching. She was hearing a lot of shooting while looking and was hoping everyone else was fine.

Jack and Steve were pinned where they were because of the RPD that was firing at them constantly. Everytime they tried to run out the room, it would start firing at them again. They tried finding another way, but the only other way out was a dead end. At last Steve threw a smoke grenade right out the door and tons of smoke covered their way out and they were both able to get out of that room. While they were running, they realized that there was no more shooting. They turned around and saw that he was no longer there.

"Where did he go?" asked Steve.

"I don't know, but we can't let our guard down." Jack replied.

Billy and me have also been looking around for wherever the code may have been hidden but with no success. The whole time we were searching for it, we kept hearing the firing of guns, but all of a sudden it stopped.

"I hope Jack and Steve are all right; that was a lot of shooting." Billy said.

"Yeah it was. Don't let your guard down though." I replied.

All of a sudden there was the sound of gun fire very close and a hole appeared in the wall just missing Billy by an inch.

"Oh come on, why am I always shot at first?" Billy yelled.

"Get down!" I yelled as another shot was fired and just missed Billy again. "He has a sniper, be careful!"

"Where is he?" Billy said as they kept getting shot at.

"I don't know. Everytime I try to see, I just get shot at." I replied.

"Me too. I don't know how much longer we'll be able to hold." Billy said

"We have to hold our position until Jess finds the code." I replied.

Just then, Jess sneaked up behind us and said, "Guys, I got it, let's go!"

"Finally!" Billy said as I threw a smoke grenade to cover our escape.

"Now we can get out of here!" I said as we turned to get out of this place. But as soon as we turned around to leave, the thief shot again but this time, he shot a tracking device and without even knowing, it landed on the back of my neck while we were running to get out. We all made it back safely back to the van and put in our stuff fast and took off as fast as we could back to Rhodes. Unbeknownst to them was the very small tracking chip on Blaze's neck.

**Yes, I know I didnt add any detail but I was literally at the end of this chapter when you guys reviewed and I didn't feel like redoing it cuz im lazy haha, but I hopefully will next chapter. **

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

We got back to Rhodes pretty quickly and parked the van in the garage. We got everything out of it and put all the guns and equipment on the bronze shelves beside the van.

"So what do you think that guy wanted with the codes?" asked Billy.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense why he would steal it." replied Steve.

"Well the medicine is supposed to make people live a lot longer right?" said Jess while staring into Steve's greenish-blue eyes. They nodded. "Well maybe he's just trying to stop people from living longer."

"But why would he do that?" Steve asked while also staring into Jess's sky blue eyes.

"Maybe he doesn't want a particular person to live longer, like someone from his past." said Jack.

"You mean like someone who ruined one of his plans before?" asked Steve.

"Precisely." replied Jack.

"But if that was the case, then why wouldn't he just go and kill that person." Billy said. "Cause he definitely has the weapons and equipment to easily do that."

"That's what doesn't make sense." I replied while pushing the brown strands of hair out of my eyes. "There's something fishy about all of this. Why would he risk so much just to steal the codes instead of killing that guy. There has to be something else."

"What else could there be though?" asked Steve.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we should give the cops the codes yet." I replied.

"What? Why not?" asked Jess.

"I just have this feeling that Jarvas held some important information from us that could answer some stuff." I replied.

"But why keep the codes from them?" asked Steve.

"If we don't give them it, then we'll get more info than if we do give it to them." I replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Blaze?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I think it's the best thing to do for right now." I replied. "You guys ok with it?" they all nodded. "Ok then, let's go get some more info." Then we all got onto our motorcycles that were still left in the garage from before and left to go see Jarvas. But as they were leaving the place, they failed to notice that the same small black mustang that was being chased by the police the week before was parked closeby.

Once we got to the police station, we went around to the back where Jarvas works. I went into Jarvas's office alone and I saw Jarvas sleeping at his desk with his blonde hair covering his face and his black boots ontop of his desk. As I rang the silver bell that was on his desk, it made a loud dinging noise and he almost fell out of his chair because of it and I started bursting out laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Jarvas yelled out.

"Yeah it actually is." I replied while laughing.

"Ok whatever. Now what can I do for you Blaze." Jarvas said.

"We need some more information on this case if we're going to be able to get the codes back." I said.

"Well if you want that info...," Jarvas started to say.

"I'm not giving you any money this time." I said firmly.

"Well information doesn't come cheap." He replied.

"I'm not giving you money, now tell me what I need to know!" I said with a certain fierceness in my eyes.

He was going to keep going on about it, but when he saw the fierceness in my brown eyes he said, "Ok ok, what do you need to know?"

"We need to know more about the guy that stole the codes." I replied.

"Like what?" said Jarvas.

"Anything you know about him; his name, his background, his clients, his past businesses. We need as much as we can to figure some stuff out." I said.

"Ok, let's see." Jarvas said while looking through some files. "Here it is. His name is Xavier Rodriguez but he goes by the name 'X'. He's African-American and has short black hair and dark brown eyes. There isn't much information about him cause he's only been caught once, and that was cause we found him unconscious somewhere. It says he wouldn't say anything except his name."

"Does it have anything about past clients?" I asked.

"No, sorry it doesn't." said Jarvas.

"Anything about past businesses?"

"No."

"Isn't there at least something about his past?" I asked.

"Sorry but no." He replied.

"Man, this guy is like invisible!" I said.

"Yeah, I know. No one even knows where he hides out either." Jarvas replied.

"_Except us." I thought while laughing silently. "I wonder what this guy's motive is."_

"Do you have any idea why he would steal the codes?" I asked.

Jarvas hesitated for a second thinking of an answer that wouldn't give away their plan. "No I don't, he just came last week and stole it and left in a black '99 mustang."

I started to think back and I remembered seeing it from my window last week, but I also remembered seeing a black '99 mustang somewhere recently...then it suddenly hit me like a lightning bolt. "Oh my God, He's at Rhodes!" I yelled out as I bolted out of the room and ran to the motorcycles and told the others and we went back to Rhodes as quickly as possible.

"_What was that all about?" Jarvas thought. "Oh well, at least it got him away from asking any more about the codes. For a second there, I thought he was gunna find out that I was lying. I just hope he doesn't find out. I don't wanna kill him, but if I have to then I will."_

**Srry if there's still not as much detail as you would like, I find it kinda hard to put detail in there cuz whenever I do, it always sounds really weird to me no matter how I put it. If you could help me with that, it would be greatly appreciated! =D**

**Anyways, Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

We rode back to Rhodes as fast as we could. I told the others what was happening and that X had somehow found out where Rhodes was and was probably searching the place for the codes. Once we got there, we parked our motorcycles by the garage.

"Now first of all we have to be extremely quiet," I whispered to the others, "Secondly, he's probably armed so we have to get our weapons from the garage as quickly as possible, then we gotta search the place for him. If you find him don't be afraid to engage him. He'll probably shoot you when he sees you so we have to shoot him even though it's in our place."

"What if he's booby trapped the place?" Steve asked as his normal worried personality kicked in.

"I don't think he would do that here," Jess replied, "He didn't booby trap his place when he knew we were coming so I don't think he'd do that to ours."

"Thats true." Steve replied calming down. Jess always had a knack for calming him down when he was worried, which he admired about her. No matter how bad the situation was, she was always able to put a smile on his face.

"So are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Ready." They replied.

"Ok then, let's do this." I said while trying to open the garage door slowly and quietly. Unfortunately, the door made a loud screeching noise when I opened it.

"_Dang it! Why did that have to do that now out of all times? So much for being secret. That was so loud, X had to hear that." I thought while sighing._

"There goes our cover." Billy said.

"Oh well, get to the weapons, quickly!" Jack said with his usual determination in him.

We ran to the shelf where our weapons are and when we got there, they were gone!

"Oh this is just great!" Billy said with his normal sarcasm hanging deep in his voice. "Now what are we gunna do?"

"We don't have time to dwell on that! We'll be sitting ducks if we don't move!" I yelled out.

"But if we don't have anything to defend ourselves with, then we're dead!" Billy replied.

"There's still some guns and equipment in the van from before!" Steve said.

"Then hurry and get them!" I replied.

We got out the remaining weapons and equipment but the only guns left were just the M9 pistols, but since it was the only things, we picked them up and took them without a second thought. There were a couple stun and flash grenades left so we also picked those up.

"That's all of it." Billy said.

"We'll have to make due on what we have for right now, but right now our main goal is to find X and stay alive." I replied.

"Wait, don't you think he would've already gotten to us by now?" Steve asked worriedly. Everyone paused and looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing too.

"Yea he would." replied Billy.

"Then why didn't he?" asked Steve.

"I really don't know." Jack replied.

"_I want to say something that would calm everyone down, but right now I'm just as worried as everyone else and I can't even calm myself down." Jess thought._ In reality, she was just as scared as everyone else. Because she was scared, she subconsciously moved closer to Steve so that she was brushing up against him. Steve seemed to calm down at this and smiled.

"Come on. We have to find X wherever he is." I said. Steve sighed as we started to move not wanting that moment to go.

But as soon as we walked out of the room, sleeping gas rose from trigger sensors on the ground and we were all knocked out from the gas. As soon as we hit the ground, X came out from the shadows and walked towards us.

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

When I finally came to, I was surrounded by darkness except for a little light coming from a window somewhere. I tried to get up but my hands and feet were tied to a wooden chair. As my eyes started to adjust to the darkness, I looked around and saw my team also tied up in chairs as well, but they were still unconscious. I tried to yell out to them, but I found that there was a gag in my mouth preventing any noise from escaping. I tried as much as I could to get out of the ropes that held me, but it was all in vain. As I settled down a little I thought to myself, _"Where are we?"_ As I looked around, we were in a small, cold, dark, and damp cellar with nothing in it whatsoever except us and a very small window near the ceiling that let in the tiniest amount of light into the room. I didn't have the slightest clue of where we were; the only thing I knew for sure was that X was behind it.

I heard some slight groaning to my left and I looked and saw Jack start to come to also. He had a slightly dazed look at first but that soon turned into a surprised look. He also tried really hard to get out, but he couldn't either. It took about ten minutes before the others started to come to. First Billy came to, then Jess, then Steve. Each one of them tried the same thing as me and Jack, but no one could even come close to getting out of the ropes. After a while, everyone gave up except Steve. He tried and tried and tried and still got the same results, but he wouldn't give up. After about twenty minutes, we heard some noise upstairs, and a couple seconds afterwards, an African-American person wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans walked down the stairs. I immediately recognized him as X, but I just remembered that I forgot to explain to everyone else who or what he looked like. As soon as I saw X, I started to shake the chair angrily to try and get out of the ropes that held me tightly.

"Who are you and what do you want with us!" yelled Jack. As soon as he said that, I realized that I was the only one with a gag in my mouth; for what reason, I don't know.

"I'm the one who asks the questions here!" X shouted. "Now where did you guys hide the codes?" X asked loudly.

"We don't need to tell you!" Billy shouted back at him.

"You do if you want your leader to live." X said as he pulled out his black Desert Eagle and aimed it straight at my head. I suddenly felt a sting of fear course through my body as I stared at the gun that could end my life in a flash. I tried to say to them not to tell him, but the gag was still in my mouth so I couldn't say anything. All of the others stared at X with wide eyes as he held the gun close to my forehead. When they finally looked at me, I shook my head signaling for them not to tell him. I was hoping that they wouldn't tell him even if it meant I was going to die. Now I knew why I was the only one with a gag, so I couldn't persuade them not to tell him, but how he knew that I was the leader, I don't know.

"Tell me now or I'll kill him!" X shouted. I shook my head again faster this time hoping that they wouldn't say anything. "Ok, here's your last chance. If you don't tell me where the codes are now, then I'm going to blow his head off." They still said nothing thankfully. Fear really started to take its toll on me as he started to count down, "5...4...3...2...1.." He started to pull the trigger slowly, but right before he could, there was a shout.

"Stop!" Steve said. "I'll tell you! But just please don't kill Blaze!"

As soon as he said that, X lowered the gun and said, "Finally. I didn't think you guys would last that long. Now tell me."

"Don't do it Steve." Jess whispered softly.

"I know what I'm doing. I've got an idea." He whispered back.

"I'll tell you only if you let us go first." Steve said.

"Now why would I do that if I could just easily go back to your place and get them myself?" X asked.

"Well you won't be able to get them yourself anyways." Steve replied with a smirk on his tan-colored face.

"Why not?" X asked.

"Because it's in a voice activated safe." Steve replied with his smirk still apparent on his face.

"And how do I know that you're not just lying just so you can get out?" X asked.

"Well you're just going to have to trust me then." Steve replied smugly.

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sooo sorry for updating so late. I just haven't really been in the mood of writing lately. Hopefully I'll get back into the spirit of writing soon.**

_Steve's POV_

"_I can't believe that actually worked!" I thought as we were being driven back to Rhodes in one of X's black vans. "I never would've thought that he would actually believe me. But I wonder what's going to happen when he realizes that I lied to him about the safe being voice-activated." I shuddered when I thought about that cause I knew that he would probably kill one of us. He could easily do it too since we were all handcuffed still._

"Steve," Jess whispered in an almost inaudible voice so that X couldn't hear. "Why did you tell him that the safe's voice-activated?"

"Because it was the only way to get us out of that place." I replied.

"But what's going to happen when he finds out that you lied to him?" Jess asked with worry clear in her voice.

"I was just thinking about that. We need to come up with a plan so he won't find out."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet. I wish Blaze was here so he could tell us." I sighed.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right." Jess said while staring into my eyes and smiling. Her sky blue eyes seemed to sparkle when she said that and that made me smile and calm down a bit. I loved how she could always make me smile anytime that I was feeling down.

"Yeah your right, thanks Jess." I said with a smile on my face.

"No problem." Jess replied. "I just hope they're alright."

_Blaze's POV_

When I finally came to, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I tried to move my hands to try and cover the pain, but I found that my hands were still handcuffed.

"You're finally awake!" I heard a mumbled voice say.

I looked to where the voice came from to see Jack's brown eyes staring straight at me. "You took quite the hit back there." Jack said.

"Ugh, where are we?" I said as I groaned.

"We're in one of X's cars on the way back to Rhodes." Jack replied.

"What happened?" I said.

"Right after Steve told X about the safe, X walked up to you and hit you really hard in the face with his pistol saying that if we tried anything funny, he would kill all of us." Jack replied.

"Where are the others?" I asked worriedly.

"After he did that, he brought us to his garage and put us into separate cars. X took off with Steve, Jess, and Billy, while he put us in this car." Jack replied.

"Wait a second. If X drove off with them, then who's driving this car?" I said as I slowly turned my head to see a mini robot thing driving the car. "What the heck is that?" I asked very surprised that a robot was driving.

"I don't know. I've never seen it before in real life. I've only seen it in a movie before, but if the movie was accurate then it's remote controlled by someone. And it has a GPS chip inside it so the person that controls it can put in an address, and it will drive there." Jack replied.

"Wow. Where did he find something like that?"

"I don't know, but we have something else we need to think about."

"And that is?"

"About what's going to happen when X finds out that Steve was lying about the safe."

"Yeah, knowing X, he'll probably try to kill one or all of us when he finds out."

"That's what I was thinking. So we need to think of a plan to stop him from finding out. I could only think of one, but it's not that good." Jack said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could knock him out with something, but he would probably see it coming though."

"Well maybe if we start talking to him normally, he might drop his guard long enough for us to do that." I stated.

"Do you think it could work?" Jack asked.

"Maybe. It seems like the only thing we could do."

"But what would we talk to him about so he wouldn't suspect anything?"

"Just normal stuff, like about him and his life. We could find some valuable information about him if we do it too. And we could also possibly ask about the codes too."

"Ok, so do you want to do the talking or should I?"

"I think I should since I'm better at that kind of stuff. So once you think he's dropped his guard a little, then grab something and knock him out. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir." Jack replied in his soldier-like voice.

"Let's hope this works."

**Read and Review!**


End file.
